


An Undeniable Sleeping Cutie

by IndieCent



Series: Yang's Undeniable Desires [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Yang comes back to the dorm and sees that her sister is in a vulnerable state. Unable to deny the lust she's felt for years, she decides to capitalize on the opportunity presented to her.





	An Undeniable Sleeping Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a desire to read more of my work, you can check me out at indecent-rwby at Tumblr! You can similarly find information on how you can get me to write a story for you there.

After an impossibly long day of arduous training, Yang wanted one thing as she approached the door to her dorm. She wanted a room empty of teammates. As much as she loved them, all she needed right then was some privacy. Peace, quiet, and a comfy bed. All of that and enough time to jack off would suit her just fine to relax after all her training.

Par for the course of her day, however, Yang immediately spotted a teammate upon entering the room. A sigh passed between her lips as she noticed the familiar red hair of her sister on Weiss’ bed, and she closed the door without much thought.

Though she wouldn’t be able to get off with her sister in the room, there was still a chance she could get the rest. “Ruby, I’m really tired, so can you just keep it down for a while?” Yang started walking to her bed, only to get no response. “Ruby-”

As she twisted her head to try and get a reply from her sister, she found herself noticing multiple details she’d missed upon walking in the room. For one, Ruby was asleep. In addition, chocolate crumbs littered the bed around her, crumbs that could only belong to the ‘special’ brownies that she and Blake had snuck into the school. And more importantly than all of that, Ruby was almost entirely naked. Well, in Yang’s eyes, at least.

Clad in nothing more than a small, spaghetti-strap shirt and pink pair of panties, so much of Ruby’s flesh displayed itself for Yang’s eyes that her body’s reaction came instantly.

Yang’s black shorts tightened as her senses flooded with arousal and her mind rushed to find some reason not to do what she wanted to. After some many years of holding herself back, Ruby was right in front of her, laid out and ready to eat up like a sweet, strawberry dessert. Thanks to the potency of those brownies, Ruby wouldn’t even be waking up for the rest of the day! It was a perfect opportunity, and Yang felt guilt flood through her as she realized that she had no chance in hell of holding back.

In a flash, Yang stripped herself bare. Off came every single bit of her clothes, allowing her hardening cock to flop out. She was big in more than just the chest, and it was always such a pain to hide that fact. But, with only her unconscious sister around, she didn’t need to hide that at all. She felt her length growing by the second, but that was unimportant compared to her goal just ahead.

Walking to Weiss’ bed and climbing on, Yang got on all fours over Ruby and looked down at her sleeping form. The scent of roses struck her nose more powerfully than normal, telling Yang that her sister must have just gotten out of the shower when she stumbled upon those treats that left her vulnerable. She looked so sweet and innocent as small breaths came from between those soft, soft lips of hers.

By the time she managed to stop staring at Ruby’s face, Yang’s cock ached with need. The sensation of touching Ruby’s thigh with it shook her out of her trance, reminding her of what she needed to do.

Licking her lips, Yang turned her eyes down to the small amount of clothing covering her sister’s lithe form. It took a second to decide that they needed to go, and another to realize that she couldn’t very well tear them off.

For the sake of being able to hide the evidence later, Yang grabbed Ruby and shifted her to the edge of the bed to try and carefully strip off her clothes. She found herself rubbing her cock against Ruby as she took off that small top, then gasped and froze as her sister’s breasts came into sight.

Discarding the shirt to the side, Yang paused before removing Ruby’s panties to take in those lovely, firm mounds, reaching down and cupping them in her hands. It felt so right to hold her hands there like that, and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

After a minute of groping and debate on whether she should just use Ruby’s chest to get off or not, Yang shook her head and told herself to finish getting her little sister naked. There were two places that would just be so much more fun to use for that.

Working her way down the smooth, creamy body beneath her, Yang reached those adorable pink panties and started shimmying them down Ruby’s thighs. The touch of her sister’s skin against her fingers was magic to Yang’s senses, giving her an increasingly large desire to stick her shaft between those milky thighs and thrust until her sack ran dry.

It took her yet another moment to remember her primary goal, and her mind just about went blank as she saw it. Right between those pale thighs, Ruby’s bare pussy looked good enough to die for. Yang had been dreaming about it for years, dreaming about fucking it raw and stuffing it full of her hot, fertile cum.

Lifting Ruby’s legs up to either side and spreading them wide, Yang gave herself an even better view. Those smooth lips parted to reveal a small hole in the middle, one that looked so welcoming that Yang wanted to shove her cock inside and never take it out. A glance even further down showed Yang the clean, puckered hole that her mind gave the same thoughts to, one that would likely be even tighter than her virgin slit. With how many times she’d gotten a look at Ruby’s perfect, shapely ass, Yang couldn’t deny that she wanted to fuck it even more than her pussy.

If she had all the time in the world, Yang would fuck both until they had no choice but to shape themselves to her cock, they just keep going even then. She had thousands of fantasies that went so far as breaking her sister’s mind with her rough, relentless fucking, and every one of those felt ten times more appealing now that she was looking at Ruby’s naked body in real life.

With Ruby’s clothes out of the way, nothing could stop Yang from getting what she wanted. She needed to be inside of Ruby immediately.

As much as she felt the temptation to pop her sister’s cherry and flood that hot womb with cum, Yang had to aim lower as she lined her cock up with Ruby. For the sake of not making a mess with her cum, she’d need to make sure most stayed inside her sister, and there’s no way her virgin womb would manage that.

Instead, the tip of her shaft pressed squarely against the rosebud underneath, the one that was entirely dwarfed by the size of Yang’s cock. With a girth larger than her fist, Yang had no doubts that Ruby would be in significant pain if she fucked Ruby without something like a helpful brownie to make things easier. Adding in that she didn’t have the time or desire to prepare any lubrication, the bruiser could help but imagine the tearful, pained face her sister would wear if she wasn’t asleep.

The image just made Yang that much harder as she started pushing into Ruby’s ass.

Out of everything she had to do throughout the day, Yang couldn’t think of a single thing that matched the difficulty of cramming herself into Ruby’s impossibly tight rear. She grabbed onto Ruby’s thighs to pull herself as she pushed, yet still found it difficult. The magnitude of her dick and the size of the hole she aimed for just weren’t made for each other, but Yang still didn’t care. All she cared about was getting the satisfaction her lust desired so desperately.

It took a while to fit the tip inside, and even longer to cram the first half of her cock into Ruby. By the time she reached that point, Yang was panting and sweating over her sister. It was taking so much effort, and it was so completely worth it.

As much as the friction of entering dry burned her sensitive shaft, that didn’t come close to equaling the pleasure she felt with those tight, hot walls wrapped around her. The crushing nature of the cavern made her shaft ache in protest, but Yang found it adding to the pleasure just the same. Her dreams paled in comparison to the reality of the experience, and she couldn’t be happier as she started to pull back.

With all the gentleness that she could muster, Yang began working her hips back and forth to thrust into Ruby. Her sister’s body didn’t want to let go of her cock in the slightest, and she could see it every time her hips pulled back. The impossibly tight walls clung so forcefully to her cock that Ruby’s body would try and stretch out to accommodate it, so much so that Yang felt as though she would prolapse her sister if she tried to fully extract herself. Going by the pleasure she felt in that moment, however, Yang knew it would be hard to make herself pull out even after she came.

Building up a steady rhythm, Yang let herself soak in the raw, overwhelming pleasure Ruby unknowingly provided her. Slowly, she fed more of her cock into Ruby, and each individual inch felt like she was being taken further into a heaven she didn’t deserve.

With inches to go before she bottomed out, Yang could already feel her arousal heading toward a peak as her cock began to twitch and her heavy sack almost noticeably swelled with cum. She couldn’t think of a single way she would have enough time for a second round after she finished, so she tried to think of some way to distract herself as she continued thrusting.

In the end, her eyes turned up from where she and Ruby met to the rest of her sister’s body, including her face. Soft, adorable features greeted Yang’s eyes, alongside a detail that made the older sister’s arousal spike in her core.

Unlike the calm, undisturbed face she saw when she began, Ruby’s expression twisted into something entirely different since then. The look covering her almost angelic features was one of conflict, trapped between discomfort and arousal at the same time. Red dusted her cheeks, and a quick look showed Yang that points on Ruby’s entire body were turning that same shade. Her eyes remained closed, but it seemed like they could open at any second, meeting Yang’s lavender with a plea to keep going.

Though she knew Ruby remained in the clutches of unconsciousness, her imagination didn’t let Yang think that those words were real and that Ruby wanted her to keep making love to her. The need Yang felt at that moment came too powerfully to deny, and she had no choice but to do what her sister wanted.

With renewed passion, Yang adjusted herself and Ruby so she could better thrust her hips into the crushingly tight ass, and quickly she began to make more progress. With every rough movement, Yang forced another inch into Ruby again and again, even as she felt the smaller body beneath her protest the brutal treatment. Yang paid it no mind as she came closer and closer to bottoming out, stuffing her little sister with cock.

By the time she nearly had it all inside, Yang could feel her cock throbbing with a desperate need to cum. She was right on the edge and had little to no time left, knowing that she needed to finish filling Ruby if she wanted to be satisfied with herself, and for Ruby to be satisfied with her.

Pulling back until just the tip remained, Yang readied herself and slammed back down with one last heavy thrust, burying her entire shaft into Ruby’s ass with a loud clap as their bodies collided. Her full, heavy sack slapped against her sister’s soft, plush cheeks as they sent fertile cum down the tube of her cock. That cum quickly shot straight into Ruby, giving Yang a deep, primal sense of satisfaction as pulse after pulse of steaming cum began to fill her sister.

Letting out a long, lustful moan as she looked down at the growing bulge in Ruby’s stomach, Yang couldn’t help but grind herself into Ruby as her cum kept flowing. The bulge continued to grow with every shot of her essence that Yang pumped into her, and the blonde quickly realized that her sister wouldn’t be able to fit all that she could tell she had in store for Ruby.

Thinking quickly with ideas driven mostly by her own desires rather than common sense, Yang dove down and locked her lips with Ruby’s. Shoving her tongue into her sister’s mouth, she moaned in ecstasy at the simultaneous sensations of Ruby’s amazingly soft lips and her tight, gripping ass.

With how much cum she continued pouring into Ruby by the second, her sister’s stomach expanded further and further, with the thick seed running higher and higher through her body all the while. As Yang expected, it was soon entirely too much, and with no way out of Ruby’s rear with her massive cock blocking the exit. With nowhere else to go, Yang soon tasted the flavor of her own seed as it flowed up Ruby’s throat and into her mouth, where it fed easily into Yang’s.

Yang spent quite some time making out with Ruby and drinking her own cum, delighting in the taste and imagining that Ruby would feel the same. She enjoyed it so much that even as her dick stopped adding more, Yang pressed down on Ruby’s stomach, sending more hot cream into her mouth.

It all came to an end several minutes later as Yang felt herself soften, and a simple check at a clock told her that their other teammates would return any second. With tremendous care, she extracted herself and parted from Ruby with a kiss, then turned to retrieve her sister’s clothes.

As she came back with Ruby’s panties and top, Yang had to fight off a flood of lust that struck her at the sight of her sister’s gaping ass. She had to work quickly to put the panties on and flip Ruby over, working to fight her instincts to fuck once more and to prevent the still-hot cum from leaking out.

Eventually putting Ruby’s top on with the same care, she picked Ruby up and placed her on the canopy-covered bed above, then went to clean herself up in the shower and take care of the growing arousal she felt once more.

Hours later, when Yang long ago finished cleaning up and their teammates returned to a seemingly normal dorm, Ruby’s eyes fluttered open. Thanks to the power of her aura, she didn’t feel a single drop of pain as she awoke, the mystical energy already restoring her body to its normal state. In fact, the only thing that was strange was the taste in her mouth.

“Yang?” Ruby called out, unknowingly startling her older sister. “Do you remember what I ate earlier?”

Eyes widening, the blonde tried to keep herself calm as she responded, and tried to not let the others know anything was up. “N-no? Why? What’s up?”

“Nothing, it’s just…it tastes really good. I want to figure out what it was. It’s kinda salty?”

While Blake and Weiss ignored the mundane conversation, Yang felt her heart rate quicken with an excitement that she tried to keep off her face. “Who know, sis, maybe I’ll be able to help you find that taste again at some point!”

“Awww~! Thanks, Yang!”


End file.
